


Blush

by Isilfic (Isilweth)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilweth/pseuds/Isilfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Courtney Whitmore/Maxine Hunkel, excitable, first time, sex on the JSA meeting table</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



> Written for the [DCU Spring Porn Fest 2010](http://community.livejournal.com/dcu_freeforall/248702.html).

"I don't know, Max. What if we get caught?"

Courtney lay spread eagle across the red, white and blue "JSA" on the round table. Maxine knelt on the table beside her and leaned above her, one hand up Courtney's shirt massaged her nipple and the other hand was down her shorts, the taught spandex slinky against her skin.

Maxine bit her lip. "Did you change your mind? If you don't want to do this, we totally don't have to." Courtney shook her head. "It's okay, I can wait..." Courtney shook her head again, and cut off any further protest by moving her hand beneath Maxine's skirt to her clit and sliding her fingers against the hard nub. "Oh, God!"

Maxine responded in kind and Courtney groaned and wriggled. "Oh, wow! Oh... does it always feel like that?" Courtney's thighs spread wider, giving Maxine better access and Maxine quickened her pace, feeling Courtney's juices begin to flow against her skin. Courtney had stopped moving her own hand, but that was fine with Maxine. They'd get to that later. Right now, she wanted Courtney's first orgasm with her to be perfect. Maxine reached over and sucked a nipple.

Courtney's head fell back and hit the table. "Ow!"

Maxine sat bolt upright. "Oh, my God! Are you all right?" Courtney was rubbing her head and wincing.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." Courtney looked dazed, her pupils wide and her cute mouth pressed tight and flat.

"You don't look okay." Maxine scooted away from her, moving to sit on the edge of the table.

Courtney knocked her back onto the table with a well-placed leg swipe. "Where do you think you're going? Don't stop!" They were perpendicular to each other now, both lying on the table. She kissed Maxine. Slipped her tongue between her lips and explored the top her mouth, hitting the sensitive nerve clusters of the roof. Maxine shuddered. Heat flooded her body; she felt on fire. Mindless of tearing fabric, she pulled her green dress down to her waist, as Courtney yanked her own shirt up over her head.

Maxine was startled into stillness, by the beauty of her: Courtney's small breasts were perky and her chest flushed. She wore a shy smile that belied the challenge in her eyes. Courtney's fingers had slipped between her folds again, and Maxine came back to herself with a jolt when Courtney's fingers found her clit. She kept her eyes on Courtney's face as her heart beat faster, the air in her lungs held there, tense for release.

Maxine didn't mean to scream like she did, piercing and loud and most certainly carrying in the expanse of the Brownstone, but it had been too perfect to keep it to herself.

"Oh, no!"

It took Maxine a moment to realize Courtney was struggling to cover herself. Why would she do that? They weren't done yet. Then she was scrambling off the table.

Male laughter. She knew that voice: Wildcat. Ted Grant.

This couldn't have gotten any more embarrassing.

"Maxine Hunkel! What do you think you're doing?!"

Maxine wanted to hide under the table. Of all the people in the Brownstone, why did her _Grandma_ have to walk in on them.


End file.
